Network operators/carriers have the will and the resources to fix the wireless network overload problem. However, the increased availability of free apps only makes network congestion worse with constant signaling from the application to the application stores and/or advertiser websites.
Part of that consideration includes traffic optimization, which can ameliorate signaling that comes from applications and from the network and optimizing traffic for resource conservation. However, network operators/carriers lack a mechanism of monitoring usage, in particular application usage and its impact on network resources.